Lucky Me
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: What luck I have. To be reunited with the man I love. 10 years have passed since he died. And here he is, in my dreams, coming to take me away with him to Heaven. GraLu. One-shot entry for WolfieANNE. Competiton #22


I sat on the patio with a thin blanket place on my lap and around my arms, watching my grandkids run around our front yard. They must've found something, because they chased after it and were crowded around a little spot. Our only daughter was out there too, she stopped at the corner of the driveway.

"Mum? What's this?" She looked at me with a small smirk adorning. She looked just like him. the love of my life, Gray Fullbuster. Same raven hair though she had my eyes. I slowly got up and walked over to where my daughter was standing shakily. I was getting older. My hands were decorated with wrinkles. My blond locks were replaced with stringy gray hairs. My deep, big brown eyes weren't as bright. They were dull. I was old. I knew it. Gray would've teased me about this.

I saw on the drive way, Gray and my name written in the concrete. My eyes widened and quickly watered. I crouched down and traced my fingers over his handwriting.

* * *

_'Honey! c'mere!' He said as I put down another box into our new house._

_'Gray, what is it? We have a lot of unpacking to do!'_

_'Come write your name!' Gray looked up at me with a big grin. Reluctantly, I ran over and saw him writing out his name in the wet concrete. I smiled and wrote my name too with a stick. We pushed our hands down and left our hand prints there. Gray stood up and grinned at our work. 'It'll be there forever now.' He gave me another cheeky grin and kissed my cheek. 'Another precious memory we'll never forget!'_

* * *

I could've sworn I felt his touch. I felt him by me. His warm lips were touching my cheek, but when I opened my eyes, he wasn't there. He was gone. I placed my hand where his was and I felt nothing but stone cold. I wanted to feel his warmth and his touch, but I couldn't. He was gone. I wasn't ready to let go. I wanted to be with him so badly. I wanted to wake up next to him, with his arm draped over me. I want to hear him speak, just one word will suffice. I want to hold him close and never let go. I want him back.

Why God? I want to be with him again, why did you take him so early? It hurts my feelings this way, I just want to feel him once more. Touch him once more. I want to be able to hear those three words he always once said to me. 'I love you.'

I knew Gray and my daughter wouldn't want me crying, so I didn't. I just smiled at my daughter, told her the story behind it, and made my way into the house. With my shaky old hands I reached for the box under the bed that I loved so much. With a wave of determination, I reached into the box and pulled out old picture and letters he gave me. These were things that I treasured so dearly. I pulled out one of the letters that he gave me, 2 weeks before he died. Also right after the S-Class mission he took.

* * *

_Dear Lucy, the love of my life,_

_I just want to say thank you for being the happiest thing in my life -besides our children- We've been through so many ups and down in life. This goes to show us that our love can conquer anything. Lucy, I absolutely love you. You are the love of my life, and I always want you to remember that. I promise that I will never hurt you in anyway that will affect our relationship._

_I promise you that I will always stay faithful to you. Promise that I will always stay faithful. No matter what happens in our life, still want you in my life. Wherever life takes us, that where I want us to be. I can imagine us in the future 5 years from now, holding our grandchildren, and maybe more children -aside from Violet-. We'll be sitting n the porch in our house, wondering where life takes us._

_Lucy Heartfilia, you are the best mother, the best wife, and the best woman a man could ask for. You are beautiful, inside and out. That is why I ask you to never leave my side. And stay with me for as long as I live for._

_From,_  
_Gray, the man that creepily loves you. :)_

* * *

Attached to the letter was a picture of us on our wedding day. That was the happiest day of my life, aside from the day I found out I was pregnant with Violet. I was so young then, and so happy. But now, I'm frail and old. I kept repeating this letter over and over in my head. Because when I read it, it felt like he was reading it for me. I'd never felt so close to him. I could hear his laugh, making my old body feel young again. I looked at the other picture of us together. There was one where I was laughing and Gray was hugging me from behind. And another where I was kissing Gray in the sunset.

Oh, the memories.

"You're still such a girl," I could almost hear him tease me. I laughed softly to myself and placed my hand on the screen. It was a picture of us together. Our ten year anniversary. I found myself smiling bitterly. I missed him. I wanted to see him again soon. Soon, soon, I kept saying. I could almost hear her calling my name, begging me to come join him. I missed him too much. My eyes watered as I shut the box, putting it next to me on the bed. I never believed in love. I never thought someone would love and accept me for me. I never thought anyone would call me beautiful, when I knew I looked like a mess.

Only Gray could make me feel that way.

I cried on the bed, feeling where Gray used to sleep. Holding his picture frame in my arms.

I used to read about how old couples died of heartbreak when I was younger. I never believed it, until now. My heart was so heavy, I couldn't bear it any longer. It hurt more because he wouldn't want to see me sad, but the littlest things, like him not waking me up in the morning, made me cry. One day I woke up, and I wasn't in our bedroom anymore.

"Princess?" I heard someone say behind me.

"G-Gray?" I turned to see my husband. He looked younger. He was happy. His gorgeous, cobalt eyes sparkled. He was moving, breathing, everything. I found myself running along the golden path and straight into his arms.

Warmth.

I felt warmth.

No longer the cold headstone or his cold pillow. I felt him. I ran my fingers through his soft, raven hair. He ran his fingers through mine. We were young again. This heaven, this realm, gave me a new body. I sobbed over Gray's shoulder, holding him tight.

"Y-You promised you'd never leave me." I choked out. "You b-broke your promise."

"I know." He paused and I could hear his cries too. "I know. I-I didn't wanna leave, baby." He rubbed my back, his misty body wrapping around mine. "I'm here now. Shh, I'll always be here."

"I missed you so much... You don't know how much I wanted to kill my self just to be where we are together right now." I sobbed into his shoulder

"You promised me! I was so lonely without you! Why did you have to go so early? How come you had to go? I missed you so much!"

I couldn't believe it honestly. I touched his face, touched his hands, I pinched his cheeks. I just wanted I know he was real. He was there. I was alone and without him for ten years. Too long without the love of my life.

"Your mum and dad are here." He whispered into my ear as I took his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

I looked over at him, tears of joy in my eyes now. "I'm ready."

"Together now. Forever."

"That's how I like it." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips sweetly. He cupped my face, wiping away every tear. I missed his touch. I missed everything about him. I pulled away breathless. "I-I love you." I breathed out.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead. "How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm a grandma." I said, with a small laugh. "She's married with kids."

"Wish I could be there to see them."

"I told them stories. Of you and I." I said as we walked along the clouds.

Gray laughed, probably recalling all the funny moments we had when we were younger. I found myself laughing too. I looked him in the eyes as we walked. "I'm so glad you're here. I hated seeing you cry when I was gone. But I'm here to stay. We'll never ever ever be apart. I was always watching you, I never wanted anything to harm you, or put you in harms way.

He kept his promise though. With our joined hands we walked together towards eternity in our new bodies. We were young again. We were carefree. No more sadness, no more pain, no more sorrow or hurt. Angels now. We walked together, hands never breaking apart. We were reunited, and I was never letting go of Gray again.

Lucky me, I thought as we passed through, singing and flying with the angels in our new home.

It'd be like this forever. Just me and him.

What luck I have, to be reunited with the man I love.

Lucky me.


End file.
